


Iceblink

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He was being pulled along the snowy path up the hill.





	Iceblink

**Author's Note:**

> Iceblink, noun (ahys-blingk)  
> a yellowish luminosity near the horizon or on the underside of a cloud, caused by the reflection of light from sea ice.

The heels of his boots ground against loose windust on ice, only to change into a thick crust crunching under his feet..

Fingers were wrapped around his hand, a palm pressed to his. It was unfortunate that he could not feel the natural heat emanating from it.

He was being pulled along the snowy path up the hill. The other’s steps were light despite the thick layer of snow and the steep climb. His own were laboured and his breath the same.

His cheeks were burning hot from the cold temperature.

Both their breaths formed shining white clouds of frosty mist.

The hill stopped short over a snowy drop right into the ocean.

The frozen ice far beneath them appeared thick even from the distance; the few youths skating and elders fishing proved the assumption.

It was pretty, he concluded, the light of the sun reflecting from ice and onto clouds, catching in the thin flakes of snow quietly sailing toward the ground.

The day was crystals if the tiniest shards of ice, warm skin in cold weather, and the soft, golden glow of the mid-winter sun.


End file.
